


【德哈】马尔福家地下室的秘密

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ
Summary: #马尔福家的性启蒙教育##一切都是黑魔王的锅##有私设#





	【德哈】马尔福家地下室的秘密

每个马尔福在他14岁的时候都会得到属于自己的一只魅魔，用于进行贵族的性教育启蒙，用来完善他们青少年时期美好的悸动，给未来的妻子带来最完美的初体验——德拉科也毫不例外。  
德拉科在他14岁的时候得到了属于他的魅魔，那是一只看上去特别可爱迷人的幼年期魅魔，黑色的头发软软的垂在脑袋上，祖母绿的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的带有莹莹的水光，皮肤稚嫩白皙，一看到人就会泛出可爱的粉红色，身后巨大的黑色翅膀软软的垂下去，和尾椎的细长黑色尾巴害羞的纠缠在一起。  
商人说，这是罕见的双性魅魔，找到它花了超级大的力气。他搓搓手指，谄媚的看着德拉科的父亲，露出讨好的讪笑。小本生意，不容易，马尔福先生，更何况我给您找的还是极品——  
卢修斯•马尔福挑剔的围着小魅魔转了一圈，最终假笑着给了商人远高于定价的金币。  
他值得这个价。卢修斯是这样说的。他将头转了过去，面向了自己的儿子。德拉科，他说，从今天起，这只魅魔就是你的了。  
14岁的德拉科低头看着怯生生的小魅魔，鄙夷的哼了一声，低级物种。  
这是他和它的第一次见面，它被锁进了地下室。  
德拉科第一次对自己家族的传统感到不适应，对于巫师界屈指可数的大贵族，重视血统的马尔福，他生来就对这种低级下贱的物种没什么好感，即使在父亲花了大价钱为他买来这个生物，他还是将这个看不上的玩具丢进了地下室，由家养小精灵管理它的吃喝，别把这个贵重的东西饿死就好了。  
14岁的德拉科是这么做的。  
14岁那年，马尔福一家被邀请去看魁地奇世界杯，随后发生了巨大的骚乱，被加紧送回庄园的德拉科惊魂未定的跌坐在沙发上，他看着面露痛苦神情的母亲，呆愣的问道，父亲呢？他怎么没有回来？  
母亲说，父亲在忙他伟大的事业。  
心有预料，却没想到得到了母亲如此肯定的回答，德拉科面色铁青，他一言不发的回到了自己的房间，在几分钟任性摔东西的挣扎后，他来到了地下室。  
几个月没见，小魅魔还是和先前一样可爱诱人，就像是为种族天性的交配做准备似的，即使身处于不见天日的地下室，它还是不断地打理自己，露出自己身上最诱人的地方供给主人开心。  
德拉科放弃了从地下室门上的窗口窥视内部的想法，用魔杖轻而易举的打开了门。几个月没有见到这扇门打开（家养小精灵都是直接移形换影用不着开门）的小魅魔瞬间转过了身去，大大的眼睛盯着刚刚迈进一只脚的德拉科，浑身的皮肤以可见的速度变成了粉红色。  
“怎么？一直在等着挨操吗？”德拉科抬起下巴，眯起眼睛看着因为他的话而皮肤更加泛红的小魅魔，不自觉的吐出下流污秽的言语。  
“不……”小魅魔发出轻轻的喃昵，它晃动了几下自己的尾巴，翅膀象征性的扇了扇，“不是……”  
德拉科被它精湛的语言学习能力给惊到，他愣了半晌，走过去，弯腰俯视着这个小家伙：“这不是你们种族独有的习惯吗？嗯？你们最擅长的，最与生俱来的——”  
他一把捏住小魅魔的下巴，逼迫它祖母绿的眼睛直视着自己，在惶恐和焦虑之下狠狠的将自己的嘴唇压了下去。  
嗜血的啃咬，胡乱按下的嘴唇和凌乱的渡气，这一切都预示着德拉科的毫无经验，但是没关系，对方有就可以。德拉科心安理得的顺着自己的欲望随意游走，在它优美稚嫩的脖子上留下一个又一个形状不规则的红痕。  
“不……不要……”它喘着气，似乎想要把身上的人给推开，但是魅魔的天性却让它流连于这场虽青涩却活力十足的性爱，它断断续续的喘息，话语破碎成只言片语。  
“啧，你只会说不吗？”德拉科直起身，伸手扔掉自己皱巴巴的巫师袍，扯掉自己的领带，解开自己的衬衫，王一样光裸着大理石般的上半身，端坐在地下室的椅子上，“你们魅魔不是很会玩吗？来教教我。”  
小魅魔犹豫了一下，它的眼神里充满惊恐和抗拒，但身体却不自觉的爬了过去，尾巴高高的翘起晃动着，德拉科知道，这是魅魔兴奋的标志。  
它爬到了德拉科的身下，湿漉漉的眼睛抬头望向他，它的嘴轻轻的喘着气，在德拉科允许的点头下，用细嫩的小手扒开了他的裤子，从中拿出了那个对14岁男孩来说过于庞大的物件。  
“给我舔。”德拉科简单的下了命令。  
它双手无措的举着那个大到不可思议的东西，却还是在德拉科的命令下伸出了舌头，柔软的，试探性的上下游移，张口吮吸，尝到腥涩的苦味，又一言不发的咽下去。  
这个场景太过香艳，尤其是那双祖母绿的眸子让他爱不释手。也许父亲高深莫测的表情里早就发现自己内心的悸动，故而选择了一个最相似的魅魔，用来提醒他——这只是少年时期不得了的幻想而已。  
他的眼神忽然暗了下来，看着正在卖力舔弄的小魅魔，他伸手按住了对方的后脑勺，将它往自己的身下，狠狠的一压——  
极致的快乐。  
柔软细密的黑发被他攥在手里，一下又一下的挺身辅助抽动着，小魅魔被噎到几乎翻起白眼，但还是乖乖的收起牙齿，用自己的口腔包裹住过大的柱身，直至最后被刺激滚烫的腥涩液体呛得喘不过气来。  
“你叫什么名字？”德拉科问道。  
可怜兮兮的小魅魔咳出呛住的液体，小脸被憋得通红，他眨了眨迷茫无措的绿色双眼，里面有泪水莹莹的闪着光，它说：“我叫哈利。”  
突然间的，德拉科动了，他带着蓬勃的怒气将小魅魔反手摔在了地上，命令他“收起翅膀和尾巴”，露出光裸漂亮的脊背和光滑圆润富有弹性的屁股。  
没有丝毫犹豫，德拉科捅了进去，不是雌穴。  
“别……太快了，慢……慢点……”它忙不迭的喘息，破碎的言语在急剧的晃动下更加破碎，“哈……哈啊……德拉科——”  
“你叫我什么？”德拉科停了下来，他抓起它的头发逼迫它面对着自己的脸，“再说一遍，你叫我什么？”  
“德拉科……德拉科主人……求您，您动一动……”它低声下气的求饶，发出甜腻的叫声，越发的不真实。  
德拉科退了出来，将它扔到了地上。  
“垃圾。”这是德拉科离开前对它说的话。  
……  
尽管如此不堪，尽管如此厌恶嫌弃这个极低物种，尽管如此厌恶那相似的地方，但有了第一次就有第二次。在那之后，每次德拉科回家的时候总会抽空去一趟地下室，将那污秽、肮脏、无法传递的幻想施加于这个可怜的魅魔。  
14岁的末尾，黑魔王复活了，三强争霸赛上，哈利•波特死里逃生。  
那是第一次，这只小魅魔被德拉科温柔的搂着，感受他的哭泣，感受他留下来的温热的眼泪。那是第一次，德拉科来到地下室，却什么都没做。  
15岁，16岁，17岁。  
马尔福家族更加深入的渗透进黑暗的阵营里，被重生的黑魔王硬生生的在手臂上打下丑陋的，蠕动着的标记。马尔福庄园逐渐变成了食死徒的大本营，进进出出的往来人员胡乱的糟蹋着几代人的心血，将这一切变得肮脏不堪——无论从表面还是内在。  
但是地下室，是唯一没有被染指的地方。作为庄园秘密的所在，它一向被保护的非常完好，严密到其他人根本无法发现。  
德拉科有了个任务，他需要修好学校里坏掉的消失柜，将食死徒带进霍格沃茨，他需要将魔杖对准他曾经不屑却内心敬爱的校长，完成作为食死徒的最强洗礼。  
他完成了前者，却没有完成后者。他的教授帮他下了手。贝拉姨妈在背后喋喋不休的指责西弗勒斯•斯内普的鲁莽，她认为应该将这个殊荣交给德拉科，完成他的试炼。  
斯内普教授回头深深的看了他一眼，他看出了德拉科的害怕和惊慌，还有那拿捏着朴素魔杖的颤抖。  
德拉科不想再参与进战争中了。  
但霍格沃茨已然成为了黑暗侵袭之地，没有了邓布利多的庇护，一切都变得那么黑暗到不可思议。但他不想回家，因为家里，存在着一切的源头。  
最终的大战终于开始，为了霍格沃茨的战争一发打响，他所见到的格兰芬多，他所见到的拉文克劳，他所见到的赫奇帕奇，甚至还有部分斯莱特林都投入了战场，为了爱与和平，这个词还真的能讽刺的说出口，还真的能贴合战争之意。他想回去，但是回不去了。  
哈利•波特被杀了。  
最终的结局荒谬的令人发笑，那个将自己灵魂全部切割的老疯子，居然将自己的灵魂分了一片嵌入了哈利•波特的脑子。  
英雄死，恶魔死，这是他们的宿命。  
大战结束了，没有胜利的欢呼，也没有失败的悲痛，一切来的都是这么的自然。以巫师界新秀，和平的象征的死亡带来的巫师界平静，没人觉得快乐。  
马尔福一家中途叛变，也算是在最后回归了正轨。  
时隔许久，德拉科再次拉开了那扇地下室的大门。但是那只小魅魔如今却奇怪的缩在角落里，好奇的扯着自己的翅膀，抬头看向进来的德拉科。  
“嘿？马尔福，我怎么在这里？你是怎么找到我的？”  
相顾无言，惟有泪千行。  
再次哭的像个孩子的德拉科无力的跪倒在地上，他的魔杖被他摔到地上，发出清脆的响声。  
“马尔福，别哭了，我在呢。”他听到小魅魔，不，是哈利波特，这样说道。

（完）  
*小魅魔是小时候无意间吸收了哈利•波特的灵魂碎片，现在在哈利死之后，哈利借助这个载体重新复活了。


End file.
